


The Adventures of Syvek

by gallymoggers



Category: Original Work
Genre: deathworlders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallymoggers/pseuds/gallymoggers
Summary: These little drabbles are all inspired by things found on Tumblr- specifically the Humans are Deathworlders/Earth is Space Australia tag. Syvek is my own, and it's likely that his tales will pop up on my tumblr (magpie-the-storyteller) before they turn up here. I'll use short references to the prompt or idea as chapter titles. :)





	1. Noises that aren't words, but kind of are

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to add the links to the tumblr posts at the end of each chapter, in case anyone wants to see the entire chain to get a better idea of contexts. Also, if you have a Tumblr, go follow the amazing originators of the posts!

Human Gene: _eating breakfast_

Human Ana: _walking into the ship’s galley, not actually fully awake yet_

Human Ana: _grunts_

Human Gene: Good morning to you, Ana.

Syvek, _checking his translator settings_ : Human Gene… My translator appears to be working properly, but it failed to correctly translate Human Ana’s greeting.

Human Gene: Well.. um…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:  
> https://magpie-the-storyteller.tumblr.com/post/183553558443/how-would-aliens-feel-about-all-those-noises-we


	2. Bath Bombs

Syvek glided through the corridor, headed for Human Gene’s quarters. Human Gene had promised to help him find a suitable gift for Human Ana’s Day of Birth, a strange human ritual of congratulating a person on their birth. So odd, but apparently an important social gathering. Human Gene had told him that human young even used attendance of such gatherings as social threats.

Syvek pushed his musings aside and buzzed for entry to Human Gene’s quarters. Human Gene called for him to enter, and enter he did.

Human Gene was standing in his food preparation area, slowly mixing a colored liquid into a large bowl of white powder.

“Hey, Syvek! I’m making bath bombs for Ana!”

The small alien stood, vibrating with fear for a moment, before rushing over and bodily removing Human Gene from the vicinity of the dangerous substances, his gills heaving in their breathing apparatus.

“What the hell, Syvek?”

“MANIPULATING DEADLY CHEMICALS FOR THE PURPOSE OF CREATING EXPLOSIVES IS NOT BEFITTING BEHAVIOR UPON A SCIENTIFIC VESSEL!” Raising the volume of one’s spoken word was often the only way to impress importance upon humans.

“Explos- Syvek, what are you talking-”

“You are creating explosives for Human Ana!”

“I am NOT creating explosives!” Human Gene appeared indignant.

“BATH **BOMBS**!” Syvek shrieked, utterly frustrated.

Human Gene stared for a moment, then seemed to erupt with laughter. It was Syvek’s turn to stare, befuddled, as the Deathworlder sat upon the ground and began to wheeze.

“Syvek! Bath bombs aren’t real bombs!” Human Gene managed between bouts of giggling. “They make your bathing water fizzy and smell good.”

“There are… no dangerous chemicals involved?”

“Well, you wouldn’t want to rub citric acid into any place tender, but it won’t actually harm a human. Here, look.”

Human Gene scooped up a handful of the (now gently bubbling) mixture and dropped it into a bowl of water. The mixture fizzed and bubbled alarmingly, turning the water a frightening shade of purple, but as Syvek braced for a possible explosion… nothing happened. Syvek glided closer, carefully coming over to the bowl, where a floral… something reached his scent organs.

“This… is the scent of Human Ana’s preferred plant life,” Syvek observed.

“Yeah. Freesia,” Human Gene replied, gently stirring the scented water with his fingers, then showing them to Syvek, proving that he was not harmed.

“I… appear to have ruined your gift. I apologize.”

“I’ve got more supplies. You want to help make the next batch?”

Syvek gently placed one webbed hand into the bowl, and found it to be safe, if a bit too warm. “Yes, Human Gene. I would enjoy that.”

“Gene, Syvek. I’m the only Gene on board, so the title isn’t needed. Just, call me Gene.”

“Yes, Hu- um. Gene.”

They worked quietly, and after packing the damp, colored powder into spherical molds, Syvek looked up at his human coworker.

“It is my understanding that the exchange of names without titles denotes a close relationship.”

“Yeah, Syvek. It means we’re friends. Ana’s your friend, too, you know?”

The little alien thought about that conversation for a long while. Deathworlders were notoriously loyal. They would fight and die for those they considered friends. It was considered the highest of honors on the ship to gain a friend in a Deathworlder.

Somehow, Syvek had gained TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://magpie-the-storyteller.tumblr.com/post/183861216013/humans-are-weird-bath-bombs


	3. Percussive Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Humanity's long history of ignoring engine lights and hitting machines to make them work will surely follow us into space.

Syvek, _looking at Ana’s monitor_ : The exhaust fans are failing!

Ana, _not even looking up from what looks suspiciously like minesweeper, smacks the monitor_

Syvek: The light has ceased. I believe you have damaged your monitor.

Ana: Nah, just needed a little percussive maintenance.

Syvek: I’m sorry, W H A T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://magpie-the-storyteller.tumblr.com/post/183926815123/young-forsythe-maybe-somebodys-already-made-a


	4. For the hell of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans do things because we can, or we want to, or it seems cool

Syvek heard a strange whirring passing his quarters. It was not a sound typical of the ship.

The little alien cautiously peeked out his door to find…

What appeared to be Kre from Communications, riding atop a metallic disk. The disk was the source of the whirring, and had left a streak of exceptionally clean floor in its wake.

With an ear-shattering whoop, Ana skidded down the clean streak in her fabric foot-coverings (socks, he thought).

Syvek chose to return to his research. Clearly, there was still much he needed to know to properly care for his Deathworlders.

Kre could be interviewed later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr link: https://magpie-the-storyteller.tumblr.com/post/183991522628/why-is-it-that-humans-are-so-oddly-impulsive-just
> 
> A/N: I've just realized I have no idea what Kre is or how she is even on the roomba. Is she sitting? Standing? Flopping? Hovering? I have no mental picture of Kre, I just needed an alien who is not Syvek. Though Syvek is the center of my stories, I thought I needed to start adding some more aliens. After all, Deathworlders are pretty rare, so there should be more aliens running around.
> 
> I think the next chapters will be explanations of Gene, Ana, & Syvek.


End file.
